Hanahaki Byou
by N0dusT0llens
Summary: Tsubaki Sawabe es amiga de infancia de Kousei Arima. Después de una charla con su amiga Nao, descubre sentimientos que no sabía y los problemas comienzan. Ahora, Tsubaki vomita pétalos y flores cada vez que ve a Kousei y su novia, Kaori. Posiblemente AU y Ooc.


_Yo, hola :D_

 _No estoy segura de porque termine escribiendo esto, (Bueno, si lo sé, pero no lo diré). Esto ni siquiera debía ser publicado, pero mi mente dijo_

 **-** _ **Publícalo cobarde, no te va a suceder nadar, idiota-**_

 _Y he aquí, publicando esta estupidez._

 _Bueno, aclaro. Esto es un poco, AU (Universo alterno) y posiblemente contenga mucho Ooc, (Fuera del personaje, cuando el autor cambia la personalidad)._

 _Es un One-Shot, una historia única, corta, de un capítulo o más de mil palabras._

 _Debo aclarar también que esta enfermedad, Hanahaki Byou no me pertenece, ni siquiera se quien fue la genial mente que la invento, me parece curiosa y me gustaría saber de quién ha sido creada esta enfermedad :D Así que si alguien, si es que lee esto, lo sabe, por favor háganme saber el origen._

 _Disclaimer: Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso y Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ni la enfermedad._

* * *

🌸 **Hanahaki Byou 🌸**

 **Es una enfermedad ficticia en la que una persona al tener un amor no correspondido, empieza a vomitar o toser flores.**

* * *

 **Sábado, Noviembre.**

Los pensamientos giraban en mi mente sin parar, recordarte al momento no era malo, era agradable. Sin embargo, el problema venía al recordar las miles de situaciones que impedían amarte más, acercarme a ti y quererte, podría decir que incluso ese dolor momentáneo en mi pecho, me hacía querer llorar y gritar sin detenerme… Lograba que mi cabeza se enfriará, el dolor se iba pero me quedaba vacía.

Me preguntaba como con una sola conversación con Nao, todo lo que creía sentir se derrumbó. Debía ser una confusión, producto de que Nao leyera demasiado manga yaoi y quería divertirse conmigo.

Si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención.

* * *

 **Lunes, Noviembre.**

El frío calaba mis huesos, pero tenía que seguir estudiando. Caminaba a paso lento por aquellas calles aún vacías, me gustaba ir en silencio. Pero ese día no, mis pensamientos se desviaban siempre a ti, no me agradaba nada eso.

Ese día, la realidad me golpeó.

Estabas sonriendo a tu amor, Kaori Miyazono, era una chica muy hermosa, de cabello rubio y unos grandes ojos azul grisáceo. ¿Qué podría tener yo de lindo?, mi cabello no era rubio, era castaño, y mis ojos no eran azules, eran color caramelo. Yo muy común para un chico como tú, yo no era nada.

Nos saludamos como siempre, caminamos a nuestra aula, hablamos, reímos, nuestra amistad era así.

 _-Y pronto tengo un concurso, no estoy seguro de que canción interpretada junto con Kaori-_ reíste y te detuviste _. -Lo lamento, nuevamente estoy hablando de música, es solo que no he podido aclarar mis dudas con Kaori-_

Yo no podía entender cuando hablabas de música y tú no podías entender cuando hablaba de deportes, pero claro, Kaori lo hacía.

Kaori Miyazono fue la chica que te trajo a la vida nuevamente, me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijiste que tocarías con ella después de tantos años. Podría haber saltado en ese instante, estabas cambiando por Kaori. Agradeció internamente a Watari por presentártela.

Ahora odio un poco a Watari.

Yo no sabía porqué una chica como ella estaría cambiándote, la odiaba un poco. Odiaba a Kaori, ella solo te conocía de unos pocos meses, yo de toda la vida, ¿Cómo era posible que ella ganará?

Me asuste en ese instante al darme cuenta de todos esos pensamientos, no podría decir que eran, nunca lo admitiría.

¿Sabes?, esperaba que este "amor", fuera una confusión, un sentimiento que se iría con el tiempo y en el futuro me reiría de haber hecho una gran confusión, que me hizo colocarme en una situación horrible y culpar a las hormonas. Eso claramente debía ser una confusión.

 _Yo no podía amarte._

Tú lo habías dicho.

- _Miwa dijo que cuando quieres a alguien lo ves todo colorido-_

Y yo, para nada veía colorido todo. Al contrario, creo que todo era monocromático. Pero claro, esto no era amor, solo una confusión, quizás y un muy lejano quizás, una atracción, muy pequeña a ti.

* * *

 **Jueves, Noviembre.**

El mes estaba terminando, pero mis sentimientos era aún caos. Una punzada en mi pecho se hizo presente cuando me contaste aquella extraña situación.

Me contaste que una chica te había besado, era una conocida que amaba tu música y por alguna extraña razón al quedarse solos, mientras estabas distraído, ella te beso. Le contaste a tu novia de aquello por sugerencia mía, esperaban terminarán.

 _No fue así._

Ustedes seguían juntos, envidiaba eso. Nunca comprendí porque odiaba a Kaori desde el inicio, ahora pienso que posiblemente mi corazón supiera de mis sentimientos por ti y sentía peligro. Bueno, las situaciones que me contabas no me agradaban, me hicieron formar una muy mala imagen de Kaori, mucho más ver a Watari y a ti hablar de ella. Nunca hablaban de chicas, eso me hizo odiarla.

Cuando me la presentaste como tu novia comencé a actuar. Había ocasiones que íbamos los tres juntos por el mismo camino, Kaori, tu y yo, era horrible fingir que me caía bien y más cuando ustedes hablaban de música sin parar.

Meses después entendería que quizás sentía una leve atracción a ti, lamentaba no aprovechar la oportunidad cuando estabas libre y Kaori no estaba en nuestras vidas.

Dolía, solo un poco. Me ahogaba.

 _Ojala hubiera actuado._

* * *

 **Lunes, Diciembre.**

Esa mañana, los vi juntos. La sonrisa que vi en tu rostro, era hermosa. Ella te hacía sonreír, de una manera que ni Watari o yo podríamos hacerlo.

 _La amabas, me lo dijiste, eras feliz con ella._

La chica que te besó, dejó de hablarte, decías que te miraba de reojo en clase… ¿Por qué le mirabas a ella?, Tenías a Kaori y ahora a esa chica.

En una de las clases te observe, mirabas a esa chica, Emi Igawa. Una pianista también.

 _-No le mires a ella, mírame a mí-_ Susurré para mí interior.

Mi pecho se sentía oprimido, tenías una novia y una chica a la que le gustabas, incluso se atrevió a besarte sabiendo de tu relación. Podría llorar.

 _Yo no podía ser una chica enamorada de ti._

* * *

 **Miércoles, Diciembre.**

 _-Hoy estaré con mi novia-_ Esas palabras salieron de tu boca después de preguntarte si podríamos salir.

Sonreí y dije tontamente.

 _-Claro, eso está bien, no hagan travesuras-_ reíste.

Las clases acabaron, esperaba caminar a casa, a tu lado, solo unos pocos minutos, antes de desviarnos. Pero nada de lo que quería salía bien.

Tu novia te esperaba, fuiste a ella y le besaste. Se abrazaron, era como si ignoraran al resto, un dolor estaba en mi pecho. Me escabullí en silencio, no había ninguna despedida, dolía.

Regrese a casa más rápido de lo que pensé. Para mí sorpresa, no pensé en ti durante el camino, mi mente podría ser buena cuando lo quería, me agradaba más tener preguntas existenciales sin respuesta a pensar en si realmente tenía sentimientos por ti.

Salude a mamá y fui a mi habitación. Solo un pie dentro de ella y me derrumbo. Unas nauseas me invadieron, solo pude caer de rodilla delante del bote de basura de mi habitación, una arcada y una sorpresiva situación.

 _Al fondo del bote, un pétalo color rojo descansaba, se burlaba de mí._

Las lágrimas se derramaron junto con otro pétalo. Esa noche varios pétalos surgieron de mi interior, podría haber recreado una pequeña flor pequeña.

* * *

 **Viernes, Diciembre.**

El frío seguía congelándome, no había mencionado una sola cosa de los asquerosos pétalos que vomitaba. No esperaba hacerlo nunca.

 _Creí poder con ello, pero nada salía bien, como nuestro amor._

Ese día pude ver a Emi sentada mientras observaba cada movimiento tuyo, una cara triste surco su rostro y yo me acerque a ella, le pregunté si estaba bien y ella sonrió asintiendo. No hablábamos a pesar de que fuéramos compañeras, eras tú la que le hablaba.

Extrañamente me sentí cercana a ella en ese mismo momento, pero a la vez era lejana. Por favor, ella te había besado y mi razón lógica, dentro de alguna parte de mi mente, decía que no me agradaba, !Te había besado!

No me agradaba, la razón no era porque hizo algo que yo no pude, (Quizás un poco), si no porque lo hizo siendo consciente de tu relación. Tú eras feliz con Kaori y Emi debía comprenderlo, debía notar como sonreías y como habías cambiado desde que la conociste, como cambias tu tono ahora, cuando hablas de música y cuando hablas de ella, como la abrazas con cariño….

 _Posiblemente era yo la que debía comprenderlo._

Tu novia, nuevamente, esa tarde. Estaba feliz hablando contigo después de finalizar las largas y aburridas clases, corriste a ella, se abrazaron, se dijeron algunas palabras y reían.

 _No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta. Ya sé que no tengo derecho a pensar así. ¡Pero no me gusta! ¡Si no me gusta, no me gusta! Siempre estaba a mi lado. Siempre estábamos juntos. En los momentos felices y en los tristes. Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta, estabas lejos. No estoy a su lado. A su lado hay otra persona. ¡No me gusta! ¡Mírame a mí! No mires así a nadie._

Nuevamente surgieron pensamientos horrorosos, no podría comprenderme. Por desgracia, tuvimos que caminar juntos. Prefería escabullirme a estar en aquella situación y dejar de sufrir aquel dolor, me regañe a mí misma.

Posiblemente pasaron algunos minutos, largo y cansados en lo que sobrevivía y mi mente por suerte, me ayudaba nuevamente con las dudas existenciales sin respuesta, festeje, quizás podría volver a casa sin tener un incidente con los asquerosos pétalos.

 _-¿Te gusta alguien?-_ pregunto tu novia, Kaori, para evitar aquél lindo silenció. Náuseas, coloque la mano en mi boca en un intento de esconder aquel pétalo. La odiaba más que nunca, quería golpearle.

 _-¿Pétalos?-_ dijiste asustado. _-¡Todo este tiempo has estado extraña y se debía a esto, debes ir al médico!-_ exclamó. Kaori parecía preocupada también, todo era la culpa, ni aunque me viera con esos ojos azules grisáceo en un mirada preocupada, mi odio por ella dejaría de aumentar.

 _-Estoy bien-_ dije una mentira. El estúpido pétalo descansaba en el suelo y tenía un gran dolor en mi pecho, nuevamente se burlaba de mí.

 _-¡No sé quién sea ese amor, pero no permitiré que mi amiga muera por esto!_ \- exclamó. Kousei y Kaori, me llevaron a casa, quizás actúe como una niña, yo no quería decirle a mamá sobre esto. Ella no debía preocuparse por mí, yo estaba bien, casi rogué a Kousei y a Kaori, (Que mal, yo no quería rogarle a ella), que lo ignoraran, que estaría perfectamente en unos días más.

 _Claramente eso no me salió bien, no me hicieron caso y hablaron con mi madre._

Me llevaron a casa, le dijeron a mamá, ella lloró y posiblemente podrían haberme invadido algunas arcadas al ver como Kaori y Kousei se iban alejando de mi casa, se tomaron de la mano y compartieron algunas palabras con caras preocupadas, no sabía de qué hablaban.

 _Esa noche lloré nuevamente, no estaba segura porqué._

* * *

 **Viernes, Diciembre.**

Una semana había pasado desde el médico.

Al día siguiente de que tú y Kaori hablaran con mi madre, fui al médico y ese día falté a la escuela. Esperamos algunos minutos, quizás media hora, no estoy segura, me perdía preguntándome ahora que podrían ser esos pétalos que surgían de mi interior.

No estaba segura de si esos asquerosos pétalos eran mejor que solo fueran rojos o eran mejores ahora que los invadía varios colores, por la noche pétalos de otros colores habían aparecido, posiblemente después de esto mi color favorito sería el negro, sabía que no era un color, pero estaba segura que no surgirían pétalos de color negro de mi interior.

 _Quizás surjan algunos por el odio que hay en tu interior._

Mi mente fue callada al ser llamada al consultorio del médico que me atendería, mamá seguía con ojos llorosos.

Fueron unos largos minutos en los que me hicieron un análisis, preguntas sobre aquellos pétalos asquerosos y después vino una respuesta.

- _Por los síntomas, su hija padece de Hanahaki Byou-_ Mama miro preocupada al doctor. _-La enfermedad de Hanahaki es un mal nacido de un amor unilateral, donde el paciente vomita y tose pétalos de flores cuando sufren de un amor unilateral-._ Declaró el médico.

- _¿Un amor unilateral?, Pero si a mí no me gusta nadie-_ dije y escuche a mama sollozar. El médico me miró con lástima.

- _¿Hay alguna cura?-_ Pregunto mama.

 _-La infección puede ser removido a través de cirugía, pero los sentimientos desaparecen junto a los pétalos.-_ Declaró el médico.

Si mi amor era a ti, yo no quería la cirugía, intenté quejarme de eso, pero el médico dijo que moriría a este paso y mama no se permitirá perderme a mí también. Todos ignoraban mis pensamientos y quejas, !Yo días atrás ni siquiera sabía que amaba a Kousei, que injusto!

Esa noche no dormí, lloré y vomité algunos pétalos. Tenía una semana para seguir sufriendo esto, necesitaban esperar las radiografías para después proceder con la cirugía.

Al día siguiente, fui a la escuela, Kaori, Watari y tú se acercaron a preguntarme como estaba. Les conté lo que había dicho aquel médico y los tres me miraron con lástima, nuevamente. Insistieron en saber quién era, pero nunca podría decirlo.

Ese día almorcé con Nao y dijo.

- _Podrías haberlo dicho, olvidarás tus sentimientos después de la cirugía-_

Le recrimine a Nao que había sido su culpa, ella solo rio y dijo que esos sentimientos no los había hecho ella, solo me los había hecho notar, tarde o temprano pasaría.

No odiaba para nada a Nao, tenía razón, he de suponer. Decidí investigar en internet de aquello y solo pude encontrar algunas declaraciones de personas, hablaban de que preferían morir por aquella "hermosa" enfermedad a olvidar los sentimientos de una persona a la que amaban.

 _¿Cómo una persona podría vomitar asquerosos pétalos y flores por un amor no correspondido?, era estúpido y nada creíble, más estúpido era la gente que prefería morir de aquello, !No era nada lindo esta enfermedad, nadie quisiera morir por algo tan tonto!, más si no amabas a nadie y la enfermedad surgía por una leve confusión, una atracción hacia tu amigo._

Otra noche que lloraba sin saber si quería olvidar estas emociones o no, de mi boca, una rosa salió. El tiempo pasaba y el dolor crecía.

 _¡Este sentimiento era una pura amistad!, ¿Por qué ha terminado así?_

Lloré nuevamente, y esta vez en mi cama, vomité, sin embargo una rosa descansaba burlándose de mí, mi garganta dolía.

Posiblemente me di cuenta de que te amaba y ahora, era poco tiempo el que mis emociones por ti seguiría. Que cruel, pero las cosas debían volver a su lugar…

 _¿Podría seguir teniendo una amistad contigo después de la dichosa operación?_

Reí amargamente al recordar tu preocupación, insistías en saber quién era aquella persona y cuando sucedió todo aquello. No podías saberlo, nadie lo sabría.

Esa semana fue un dolor de cabeza y las flores seguían surgiendo sin parar, mi garganta dolía cada vez más y aquel Viernes en el que se cumplió la semana, mi mama y yo, asistimos al médico. Las radiografías confirmaron lo que ya sabíamos y la operación fue programada para dentro de un día, temían que abrazara a la muerte por estos sentimientos que yo no podía aceptar e insistía en confusión. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo decía lo contrario, como lo odiaba, igual que a Kaori, a Watari y a ti.

 _Si, te odiaba. Por ti surgía todo esto._

Estaba consciente de que mi odio era irracional, pero mi vida era irracional y caótica durante este largo tiempo. No podría concentrarme en ninguno de mis partidos, debía amar los deportes, no a ti. Suspire cansada de esto.

Esa noche le insistí a mama que me dejara salir, quería ver tu recital, _el último recital con estos crueles y dolorosos sentimientos._

Mamá cedió, desde que dijeron que tenía aquella manía de producir pétalos y flores, (Fui una idiota, podría haber aprovechado aquello para vender flores), me trataba como una muñeca de cristal, !Que por supuesto, yo no era!

A pesar de que Kaori estuviera a tu lado, disfrute de aquel recital, claro que algunos pétalos surgieron de mí en aquellos largos minutos y Watari me miraba con lástima.

- _Lamento esto-_ Dijo confirmando que claramente se había dado cuenta que yo te amaba, Kousei Arima, te amaba y dolía como el infierno. Watari me dio una última mirada antes de despedirnos e irnos cada quien a nuestras casas, comprendí que él también le dolía ver a Kaori contigo.

 _Eras cruel, Arima, muy cruel. Sin embargo, más cruel era que el destino conspiraba en contra de todos nosotros._

Watari ama a Kaori.

Emi te ama.

Yo te amo.

Kaori te ama a ti.

Tú amas a Kaori.

Desastroso, esa es la única palabra que puedo pensar. Leer "Amar, amor…" o cualquier variación me hace querer vomitar más rosas.

- _Iremos a verte mañana después de tu operación-_ Dijo Kaori sonriéndome. Ustedes emprendieron camino tomados de la mano, una arcada quiso surgir de mí pero la ignore por el momento, ya en casa sufriría aquella desastrosa asfixia y aquellos horribles colores de las flores, que torturarían mi mente todo la noche.

 _-!Esperen!-_ Grite y se detuvieron, los dos me miraron confundidos. Abrace a Kaori, a pesar de mi odio que burbujeaba, un odio irracional. - _Me alegra que seas feliz con Kousei-_ Le susurre y después me tomé unos largos segundos abrazando a Kousei. Me separe, a ti no pude decirte nada, no sé exactamente porque. Corrí antes de que pudieran decir algo.

Lloraba sin parar y tuve que detenerme a la mitad, caí de rodillas y me sentía enferma, estaba segura de que una nueva flor surgiría de mí.

Probablemente estuve mucho tiempo ahí, la estrellas brillaban demasiado, burlándose de mí, probablemente todo se burlaba de mí debido a mi irracionales sentimientos. Mama me riñó por tardar demasiado y preocuparle, subí a mi habitación sin ánimos y esa noche llore lo último de mis sentimientos, que no aceptaría en mi mente, pero mi cuerpo ya lo hacía, bah, no tenía caso aceptarlos ahora.

Bueno, probablemente sólo estaría aceptándolos los siguiente segundos.

 _Estos irracionales sentimientos habían nacido sin darme cuenta y esos pétalos, esas flores….que surgían de mí, era dedicadas a un amor unilateral, el amor unilateral de mí, Tsubaki Sawabe, a ti, Kousei Arima._

* * *

 _Les juro que nunca pensé publicar algo corto, siempre todo es largo y aburrido, pero me ha gustado esto. Bueno no tanto, yo quería matar a Tsubaki, pero me sentí mal, así que lo dejo a su criterio, además recordé a Kaori y su verdadero final y creo que me sentí peor. No sé, disfruto de matar personajes pero esta vez, no me apetecía._

 _Bueno, sin más, espero les haya gustado esta extraña historia._

 _Bye._


End file.
